Something New
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: It's summer time and while Kristina finds herself crushing on her friend and roommate, Amy, Josslyn Jacks has made a new friend that have made her realize something about herself. Kristina/Amy Josslyn/OFC, Josslyn/Krissy friendship. Three shot


**Something New**

 **Summary: It's summer time and while Kristina finds herself crushing on her friend and roommate, Amy, Josslyn Jacks has made a new friend that have made her realize something about herself**

 **Ships: Kristina/Amy and Josslyn/OFC(Jade Isabella Harlow). Kristina/Josslyn friendship.**

 **Author's Note: Just a little story that will be a three shot. I really ship Kristina/Amy(as well as Krissy/Kiki, Krissy/Valerie, and Krissy/Deanna). And I also like the idea of Josslyn being bisexual or pansexual. It would be great rep to have a teenager who is lgbt on the show.**

 **Part One: Sparks and New Friends**

Kristina's brown eyes lit up as she and Amy stood side by side in the kitchen, talking about their days. She loved moments like these where she and Amy cooked together and spoke. She'd never had many female friends growing up and she felt lucky to have Amy in her life. So when she had begun to see the bubbly blonde as more than just a friend, she'd panicked and tried to turn off those emotions. She didn't want to turn Amy away. She didn't want to lose this woman who'd become so important to her. But the feelings had just grown deeper and now, it felt more than just a simple crush. More even than what her feelings for Parker had been. Or the feelings she'd had for Ethan. It scared her a little but also thrilled her to the core. She wanted to be in love. She w _anted_ someone to come home to and share her days with.

"Are you even listening to me?" Amy asked, voice full of amusement as she smirked at the tiny brunette.

Kristina flushed lightly and lowered her head. "Sorry...my mind is just a bit...preoccupied." She uttered out. She hurried over to the fridge to grab out some vegetables for a salad and began to busy herself cutting them.

The blonde's light eyes widened with interest and she let out an excited squeal. "Kristina, do you have a crush on someone?" She asked, absolutely giddy.

The other girl's eyes widened in shock at the question. "What would make you think that?" She asked nervously, not looking up from the cutting board.

Amy smiled knowingly. "I know the signs. Your attention is elsewhere. And you were smiling about whoever you're thinking about. You must have it bad. Can I ask who she or he is?"

Kristina let out a relieved breath at that and replied, "You don't know them. They're new in town." It was a lie, of course. But she just prayed that Amy wouldn't be able to tell.

Amy let out a sigh of disappointment. "Well, I hope they're worthy of your attention." She told her friend as she pumped her hip against Kristina's.

Her friend smiled and nodded. "She is, Amy. She definitely is."

* * *

Josslyn put her hair into two braids and slipped a purple sundress on over her bathing suit. After she slipped on her sandals, she grabbed her bag and hurried downstairs. She looked forward to today. Nelle was out of the hospital and she and Michael had decided to take Josslyn out on the boat. She and Michael were supposed to meet Nelle at Kelly's in fifteen minutes. Of course, Carly didn't know. But even if she had, she wouldn't have been able to stop Josslyn once she had her mind set. She slipped out the door, feeling thankful that her mother was at work, and met her brother in his car.

Michael raised his eyebrows at the sight of her sundress and then asked, "Did you bring sunscreen?" He asked her carefully.

She rolled her eyes at that. "Yes, _mom."_ She said sarcastically, laughter in her voice.

He shook his head in amusement and began to drive. "So, does mom know that you're meeting Nelle?"

Josslyn scoffed at that. "Do you really think she'd have left the house if she knew what we were planning?"

Her brother nodded in agreement at that. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. Their mother wasn't any closer to forgiving Nelle and he doubted that she ever would.

The two drove, holding casual conversation until they finally arrived at their destination.

As soon as they were parked, Josslyn jumped out and breezed toward Kelly's. Josslyn let out a gasp as she bumped into someone. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She said apologetic as she lifted her gaze to meet a pair of dark brown eyes.

"It's okay!" The other girl reassured with a laugh. She ran a hand through her riotous black curls. "No harm done. I'm Jade. I'm new here." She held out her hand to the blonde in front of her.

"I'm Josslyn. Josslyn Jacks.' The blonde answered. She took the other girl's hand immediately and beamed up at her before letting go. "How do you like Port Charles so far?"

Jade smiled prettily at that. "I like it. It's better than most small towns I've lived in." She answered with a small shrug.

Josslyn's breath caught in her throat and her heart fluttered at the sight of that smile. "That's good." She managed to work out as she felt her brother finally come to stand beside her. "Oh, this is my brother, Michael. Michael, this is Jade. She and I ran into each other."

Michael smiled and held out his hand for the girl to shake. "Nelle is outside, waiting on us." He said as he turned back to his sister.

"Oh, I had to go anyway. It was nice meeting you Josslyn. Maybe we can meet up, later." Jade replied with a grin as she plucked Josslyn's phone from her hands and typed in her number before brushing past her.

Michael turned at that and raised a brow. "What was _that_ about?" He wondered curiously.

* * *

Kristina groaned as she walked into Perks and saw Aaron standing there, grinning at her knowingly. She knew that confessing to him how she felt about Amy had been a mistake. Since she'd mentioned it, he'd been teasing her and trying to convince her to tell Amy the truth. It was rather ridiculous. She knew he meant well, but he just didn't understand. " ** _DON'T_** say _anything."_ She growled as she pointed at him threateningly.

Aaron only smirked at that, completely unafraid. "So..." he drawled out. "How are _things."_

The brunette rolled her eyes as she got behind the counter, lightly shoving her out of the way. "Same as always. I don't understand why you continue to ask."

"I only want you to be happy." Aaron answered sincerely, eyes warm as he stared at her.

Kristina swallowed hard and glanced down. "Yeah, well..you need to understand that I don't want to lose Amy's friendship by letting her know how I feel. I'd rather have her in my life as just that than not at all."

He didn't respond to that, knowing it was know use. But not for the first time, he wondered what made his friend so sure that she'd lose Amy because of her feelings.


End file.
